


Angelus Saltabat

by LightningStarborne



Series: Fallaces Sunt Rerum Species [4]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: GFY, M/M, School Dances, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningStarborne/pseuds/LightningStarborne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Angel Was Dancing<br/>The school dance is coming up, and everyone is asking Nico to go with them. Nico always says no, until he manages to ask his boyfriend, Will, to go with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelus Saltabat

There was going to be a school dance. Jamie was very excited. She didn't have a date yet, but it was a dance. She had never been able to go to one before. She couldn't wait. The one problem was that hordes of students wanted to go out with Nico, and kept walking up to them to ask him to the dance. He never said yes, but the problem was that he never said he had a date either, or that he didn't want to go.

 

Camp Half-Blood

Nico was fidgeting. He wanted to ask Will to come to the dance with him, buy worried that he would find such a thing too normal. He had never actively asked Will to do anything with him. Will was always the one to ask Nico out, because he knew Nico was shy.

"Hey, moonlight. Why are you wearing your dark thinking face?" Will jumped up the stairs to Nico's cabin, and sat down next to him in the porch.

"I-I was wondering, if you wanted to go to my school dance with me?" Nico stopped and blushed, burying his head in his hands.

Will beamed. "You were worried that I wouldn't go to your dance with you? Of course I will, starlight. I was waiting for you to ask."

Nick looked up shyly. "Really? I was worried you would find it silly, or normal."

Will laughed. "Of course it's normal and silly! That's why it's so fun. I get to do normal teenager things with you. I'm not just running around healing bruises."

Nico smiled at him. "Thank you, Will."

"You're welcome, starshine. Now, come on! They're serving cake at lunch!"

He pulled Nico up, and dragged him off to have cake.

 

At school, several kids once again came up and asked Nico to the dance, but this time he said that he had a date to the dance. Most of them just looked disappointed and walked away despondently. Except of course, Judy. Judy was an annoying girl who had four friends and refused to leave Nico alone. She hung on to his every word, while at the same time believing nothing he said.

She walked up at lunch, for the millionth time, and asked Nico to go to the school dance with her. This time, unlike the last few times, he replied that he had a date.

Judy laughed. "Oh, sweetheart. You're just making that up. If you can give me a proper excuse I'll leave you alone, Angel."

Nico flushed with anger. "Don't. Call. Me. Angel." he grit his teeth as he spoke.

"Don't like the nickname? Get over it. You look like an angel. And you're last name sounds like angel, so I am going to call you angel." Judy sneered, and walked away.

"It means angel in Italian, you stupid ciucco. I just hate it when anyone other than Will uses it." Nico sighed to her retreating back.

 

"Come now, starbeam! It's easy! Just put your hand there and... ha! Perfect." Nico decided that learning to dance was an awful experience. Will was way too cheery.

"Relax, cloud cover. You're going to be an amazing dancer. You just need practice." Nico scowled at his boyfriend.

He just hoped he could get it down before the dance.

 

Nobady had actually believed Nico when he had said he had a date. That being said, when a bright red sports car, with no top, pulled up, no one knew who's it was.

A sixteen year old boy jumped out. He walked around the car, and pulled a younger boy out. He smiled happily at the other boy, and pulled him against his body. He wrapped an arm around the younger boy's waist and kissed his temple.

"To the dance we go, heaven." 

They walked in, holding hands.


End file.
